


Mr. Matheson

by checkmatey



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmatey/pseuds/checkmatey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Uh, my friend, verobird, wanted some Miloe. So I sent this.] ""You may all leave,” He said with a sigh. “Except Monroe.” He turned to the student with a glare and crossed his arms over his chest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Matheson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verobird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verobird/gifts).



Sebastian was one of his most intelligent students, but he was distracted. He would constantly leave inappropriate notes at the bottom of his tests, chew on his pen and rub it around his lips during lectures, and he would always purposely get detention when he knew Mr. Matheson had detention duty. It really was a shame.

It was his senior year, and he was supposed to be looking at colleges. But instead, he was making paper air planes and throwing them all over the room, trying to get detention.

“Monroe,” Miles’ loud voice echoed throughout the classroom, and all of the students froze except Monroe.

He stared up at his teacher at the front of the class and smirked, throwing the airplane toward him. “Yes?” He replied, winking.

Clearing his throat, he looked away from him toward the bell and waited for it to ring though all the students still stayed quiet and still. “You may all leave,” He said with a sigh. “Except Monroe.” He turned to the student with a glare and crossed his arms over his chest.

Quietly and quickly, the students shuffled out of the small question while the other sat at his desk, frown forming on his features. Miles kept his eyes on him while he slowly walked behind the students until they were all out. He shut the door with his palm and turned back around just in time to see Monroe starting to get up.

“No, sit,” He growled at him, raising a hand. Though he didn’t want to, the student sat and crossed his arms angrily. “I’m waiting.” Monroe replied with a roll of his eyes.

His student really tried his patience. He was usually able to ignore Monroe long enough to get home and deal with it himself. But Miles found himself quickly scrambling over to the desk and grabbing the younger male by the collar of his jacket, lifting him a bit out of his seat.

“Why do you do this to me? Every damn day, Monroe. This is no way to behave! Don’t you care about your future at all? You could probably be anything you wanted, yet this is how you waste your time? It really angers me to see such potential go to waste.” He stammered out before he could stop himself. He fully expected Monroe to run out of the room and get him fired.

Yet, the boy was smirking up at him. His hand found Mile’s shoulder, and he pushed himself up a bit to tilt his head up until his lips brushed the outer shell of the man’s flushed ear.

“If you think for any minute that I am not already accepted into the university near your apartment, a few cities over, then you’re kidding yourself.” Monroe whispered into his ear, breath gusting over his skin.

Miles’ whole face flushed, and the heat from his body went straight to his dick. But before he could say anything, the student was pulling himself out of the (suddenly) loose grip on his collar to stand beside him in the class room.

“Your ass is mine after graduation, Mr. Matheson.” He chuckled, casually reaching overs swat his arse before making his way out of the door.

Miles was screwed.


End file.
